


The Sun and The Moon

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: Really just y/n's love for two people she can't have. or can she? A short poetic drabble. Nothing special.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Sun and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was self indulgent and there is a part 2 but idk if i'd post it unless someone asked.  
> This is kinda... poetic? maybe idk? It's has an implied happy ending lol btw.
> 
> I don't think my writing is good enough but just incase don't rec my stuff on tiktok. Don't rec people’s stuff without their permission. Especially on tiktok.

If Oikawa was the Sun then Iwaizumi was the Moon. Always chasing after each other, just for the opportunity to be together in the same sky at the same time. And you, you were only an admirer. Constantly wishing that you were in some sort of alternate universe, where you were a second moon or a second sun for them to chase after. Even if you were the Earth, you felt you were only there to bear witness to the Moon and the Sun. Hoping as well, to see the glow of the moon at the same time of the setting sun. 

You spent your sunlit days and moonlit nights befriending the two men living across the hall of your apartment. With each passing day you came closer and closer to realizing that there was no hope you’d ever match up to the Moon or the Sun. The conflicting pain in your heart grew steadier with even just a glance in their direction.

Perhaps you were more like the ocean. Being pulled back and forth by the whims of the Moon, but rarely feeling the relief of the steady waves. And if you ended up on the sandy shores, you were instead being baked by the rays of the sun. No relief in or out of the tides. 

It mattered little the amount of time you spent across the hall, on their couch, getting to know them more and more. Each trace of Oikawa’s fingertips on your skin felt like a burn. Each gentle nudge from Iwaizumi felt like ice in your lungs. Oikawa’s radiant smile was too blinding and Iwaizumi’s eyes were the equivalent of drowning in the murky and green seas. 

Each step between them on the stairs up to the apartment doors was as painful as walking on fire. The smart thing would be to grab your keys, stick them into your lock, and continue through your door, instead of continuing into theirs. Cut the pain off at the source. Create some distance. You were determined and at the end of the hall you took a step towards the safety of your apartment, and not theirs. 

“Y/n, where are you going? Aren’t you coming over.” Iwaizumi spoke out. Gripping your arm and nearly drawing you into his chest. Oikawa appeared in front of you. That blinding smile blocking out the entrance to your apartment. 

“Yeah Y/n! Don’t you wanna hang out with us?” prodded Oikawa, as he stepped closer into you. Cutting off any escape. The gleam in his eyes was anything but innocent, a King in his own right and you knew the decision was already made for you. You had little choice. 

After all, how could you deny the Sun and the Moon.


End file.
